


Bound to Be Together

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Kono/Adam, Community: comment_fic, Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Office Betting Pool, Ohana, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve took hold of his hands, which eventually landed on Steve's shoulders. They danced around a little bit, and Danny shook his head as he was struck by something. "Why is it that you always want to dance with me at other people's important events?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt "Hawaii Five-0, ensemble, coming together to celebrate when something good happens to one of their ohana": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/786189.html?thread=101735693#t101735693
> 
> There's a few minor corrections from the original fill on Livejournal. The title is from lyrics in the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.

Danny was sitting in Steve's backyard, watching as the rest of the ohana danced to the song Jerry was playing. Once again, Danny was impressed by Jerry's vocal chops. He was a pretty good singer.  
  
Danny immediately turned when Steve sat in the chair next to him. After so many years of knowing Steve, Danny had a sixth sense of his partner's comings and goings.  
  
"You having fun, Danno?" Steve asked.  
  
Danny nodded. He felt relaxed and content.  
  
Steve shuffled a bit, almost as if he was nervous about something. "I was wondering why you weren't out dancing with everyone."  
  
Danny shrugged. "In case you didn't notice, Grace is busy." He gestured to where she was dancing with Will, who thankfully, was touching Grace only by the shoulders in an appropriate manner. For a few minutes, Danny had watched them like a hawk, but he had chilled out just a little when he saw that Will grinned at him nervously when he noticed Danny paying attention to them and continued to act like a gentleman. Danny liked Will, but he still felt protective over his daughter.   
  
Danny waved the beer he was holding to gesture at Kono and Adam. "And I would dance with Kono, but I don't think her husband is gonna let go of her anytime soon."  
  
Steve smiled. "With them having a baby together, I can't say that I blame him."  
  
Danny hummed thoughtfully and watched the happy couple. Kono was rocking to the beat as Adam led her around the dance, and she had an enormous smile on her face. Adam, for his part, was giving Kono the same lovestruck expression he had sported on his wedding day. After almost two years of marriage, they still acted like newlyweds. Danny had the feeling they would never stop.  
  
Steve's voice drew Danny out of his musings. "You know, you _could_ always dance with me."  
  
Danny turned to his partner, who had a goofy grin on his face. He chuckled and stood up. "Sure, what the hell."  
  
Steve took hold of his hands, which eventually landed on Steve's shoulders. They danced around a little bit, and Danny shook his head as he was struck by something. "Why is it that you always want to dance with me at other people's important events?" First, he had pulled Danny into a dance at Kono's wedding. Then, at Max's going away party, Steve had said that Danny didn't have to dance with him that night, which implied that ordinarily Danny would be obligated to dance with Steve. (Eventually, he did, a couple of times). Now, at this event to celebrate Kono's pregnancy, Steve wanted to dance with Danny again.  
  
Steve glanced away, as if he was trying to hide something from Danny. "I don't know. I guess I just like to dance. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
  
They passed by Kono and Adam. Kono's eyes widened comically, and she mouthed the words "Go for it!" and smirked at Danny the way she had when Danny had been demonstrating how that Spencer guy was touching Bridget for Steve and Kono walked in on them. In retrospect, that situation looked a little... suspicious. But this was just Danny innocently dancing with a friend. Kono didn't need to make it out to be more than it was.  
  
Danny hoped that the moonlight wouldn't show how much he was blushing from Kono's teasing. The fact that the next song was a slow, romantic tune obviously meant for couples didn't exactly help. Danny needed to disengage from this situation, and fast. There weren't many platonic boundaries left in Steve and Danny's friendship, but they had never slow danced together before.  
  
Danny started to pull away, but Steve tugged his hands and put them back on his shoulders. "Don't. We just barely got started."  
  
Danny could have sworn that the look in Steve's eyes was raw, needy, and almost desperate, but he must have been imagining things. He cautiously began to sway with Steve, wondering what exactly was going on, and where the hell this was going to lead. He could barely hear the music over his own racing heartbeat.

Somehow, as the minutes passed, Danny ended up standing a lot closer, with his arms wrapped around Steve's neck and Steve's hands resting on the middle of his back. Danny's head was resting against Steve's shoulder, and he felt so, so tempted to just melt into Steve's hold and close his eyes. But he thought that might disrupt the delicate balance they had created.  
  
Danny peered up at Steve, who was gazing at him fondly. "Hi."  
  
Steve laughed, and Danny could feel the vibration against his own chest. "Hi," he mocked.  
  
"What are we doing?" Danny whispered.  
  
Steve smiled. "We're dancing."  
  
"Why?" Steve frowned in confusion, so Danny clarified. "Why are we slow dancing?"  
  
Steve sighed. "I didn't want to let you go yet."  
  
Danny blinked at him for several seconds, trying not to let his mind run wild at the implications of Steve's words. "Why?"  
  
"Why don't I want to let you go?" Danny nodded. Steve's look was amused and strangely affectionate. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I love you."  
  
Danny and Steve had said that to each other before, but the way Steve said it seemed different this time. It didn't sound like an "I love you" with the implicit "buddy" or "partner" attached. Danny licked his lips. "You, uh, you love me in the slow dance way?" he asked.  
  
Steve nodded solemnly.  
  
Danny gulped. Once he said this, if he was wrong, he could never take it back. But for once, Danny didn't think he was wrong or seeing what he wished was there. "In the, uh, in the kissing way too?"  
  
Steve sucked in a deep breath, and his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Please--"  
  
Danny didn't need to be told twice. He leaned up, and Steve leaned down to meet him halfway. For the first few seconds after Steve's lips finally met Danny's, Danny knew what heaven must be like.  
  
"Hey, Auntie Kono, I think Danno and Uncle Steve are trying to steal your thunder!"  
  
Danny pulled away from the kiss at the sound of Grace's shout. He buried his head against Steve's shoulder with a groan when he saw that everyone else in the backyard was staring at them. Steve was flat out laughing because he obviously didn't have the gene that allowed him to be embarrassed, and he held Danny tightly. Truthfully, Danny didn't actually mind that last part. He lifted his head slightly to shoot Steve a tiny grin. He wanted Steve to know that he was happy about this, even if he was kind of embarrassed right now.  
  
"I don't mind," Kono said. Danny could just imagine the smirk in her voice. "This is actually really good timing, because a new baby is pretty expensive."  _What?_  "Pay up guys!"  
  
Danny lifted his head from Steve's shoulder and watched as several people walked towards Kono to give her money. Kono looked pretty smug as she collected cash from the others.  
  
Danny shook his head. "Were they... betting on us?"  
  
Steve chuckled. "I think they were."  
  
Renée lightly slapped Lou's arm as he handled over a small bundle of cash to Kono. "I can't believe how much money you lost!"  
  
Lou frowned. "Kono is a shark, apparently! How was I supposed to know?"  
  
Kono shrugged. "Well, it wasn't just me. I had an inside source." She shot a wink over at somebody, and Danny's mouth hung upon when he followed Kono's line of sight and discovered that Kono had been winking at Grace.  
  
"Remember our deal!" Grace said. "I get half of whatever you earn."  
  
"We'll split it when I'm done here."  
  
Grace nodded and then she looked over at Steve and Danny with a beaming smile. Danny was still a little dismayed that his daughter had been betting on his love life, but his heart was warmed by the fact that she was so accepting of him and Steve. In a weird way, these betting shenanigans just showed how much this ohana loved Steve and Danny. In a really intrusive, excessively nosy way.  
  
Chin passed by them and smiled at Steve and Danny sincerely. "Congratulations, guys."  
  
Steve grinned proudly at Danny and then Chin in turn. "Thanks."  
  
Chin nodded, and then he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He frowned as he looked through it. "It looks like I'll have to go to the ATM tomorrow. Kono cleaned me out."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "I feel so bad for you."  
  
Chin sighed. "I guess I better go settle with Kono." He strolled away to do just that.

After a few seconds, Steve spoke. "You know, I think we just made this party even better for Kono. She looks like she just got an early birthday present." Danny looked at Kono, whose eyes were gleaming with greed as she accepted Chin's money. "But I think I got the best gift." Danny glanced up at Steve, who was gazing at him with adoration. "I got you."  
  
Danny turned in Steve's arms to face him with a huge smile. "You're such a sap, babe."  
  
Steve smiled and shrugged his shoulders playfully. "Only about you."  
  
"It better only be me," Danny said. He leaned up to continue the kiss that had been interrupted earlier. He stared into Steve's eyes just before their lips met. "I love you, too."  
  
Steve shut his eyes and closed the minuscule gap between them. Danny's eyes fluttered closed when Steve's hand cradled the back of his head, holding him in place while they kissed. Danny learned what heaven was like for a second time that night, and he got to stay there for a lot longer, until he had to pull back to breathe.  
  
Steve panted just a couple of inches from Danny's face. "I don't want to let you go yet."  
  
Danny's eyes flickered down to Steve's lips. "You'll never have to." He kissed Steve again, looking forward to experiencing that bliss over and over and over again.


End file.
